


Moon and Stars

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Clary introduces Isabelle toGame of Thrones.





	Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sun and Stars' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6.

There were many perks to dating a Shadowhunter. Their inability to keep up with mundane pop culture was not one of them. It was, however, an issue Clary intended to fix.

“What’s so great about this show anyway?” asked Isabelle as her girlfriend sat down next to her the couch. “From what I’ve heard, it's just a bunch of men killing each other with swords.”

Clary rolled her eyes. “It's so much more complex than that” she said. “While everybody is playing mind games with each other, the real threat is beyond the seven kingdoms. But they’re too busy fighting over the throne to realize that.”

Isabelle snorted. “That sounds exactly like the sort of thing mundanes would do” she said.

“Hey!” said Clary. “In case you’re forgetting, I was a mundane for the first 18 years of my life.”

“Yes, and isn’t your life so much more interesting now that I’m in it?” teased Isabelle. Then she sighed. “But if it makes you happy, I willl watch the show with you.”

“Good” said Clary with satisfaction. She pressed a button on the remote and the opening theme began.

By the time they’d gotten through episode nine the following night, Isabelle was hooked. “How can they kill him?” she asked in shock. “He’s supposed to be the hero!”

Clary laughed at her girlfriend’s reaction. “That was what I thought the first time I watched it. But you’ll learn not to get attached to anybody.”

Isabelle frowned. “What about the Snow boy with the nice ass?” she asked. “Does he die?”

Clary gave a playful smile. “I guess you’ll just have to watch the rest of the series” she teased.

Isabelle gave a cry of frustration. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

“Maybe, but I’ll have you speaking Dothraki before you go” assured the redhead.

“That’s a real language?” asked Isabelle with her eyebrows raised.

* * *

 They celebrated Christmas together shortly after finishing the series. It was another mundane tradition Clary insisted on, and one that she hoped Isabelle would come to love as much as _Game of Thrones_.

On Christmas morning they sat together in Clary’s room at the institute, both still in their pajamas and slippers. Clary pulled out a small present from the pile and handed it to Isabelle. “Open this first” she said with a wide grin.

Isabelle loved seeing her girlfriend this excited. It made her happy to go along with Clary’s request. Ripping the wrapping paper off the present, she saw a black bracelet. On it was gold stars and a gold sun, with the words _My Sun and Stars_ in gold writing.  Immediately she began to laugh.

“Don’t you like it?” asked Clary, her face forming into a frown. “I thought it was romantic.” When they’d watched _Game of Thrones_ , they’d both agreed that Daenerys and Drogo were their favorite couple.

Isabelle could see Clary was upset. “I love it!” she quickly assured her girlfriend. She gave Clary a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t be sad. Here, open this one.” She handed the redhead a gift.

As Clary ripped off the paper, Isabelle watched her face. And was relieved when she saw Clary’s frown turn into a wide grin. The other girl held a similar black bracelet, but this one had a silver moon and the words _Moon of My Life_ in silver writing.

As they put on their matching bracelets, Clary said “Now everybody will know we belong together.”

Isabelle smiled. “As if we could give them any doubt.”


End file.
